videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
XBAND 64
XBAND 64 (stylized as XB∀ND 64) is a fanonical online gaming service and a variation of the XBAND Video Game Modem & Network developed by Catapult Entertainment specifically for the Nintendo 64 video game console. Overview New Modem The modem cartridge for XBAND 64 is redesigned for reduced latency and improved playability. The body shell was much taller than a standard N64 cartridge, as so not to obstruct the phone card slot and phone jack on the sides of the modem itself. An Expansion Pak for the N64 console is required to use the modem effectively. A port for N64 game cartridges is on the back of the modem itself, a rather unusual design choice. Service Plans As with the original XBAND modems for the SNES and Sega Genesis consoles, there are two service plans for XBAND 64. The first plan had a monthly cost of $4.95, allowing the user to connect to the network up to 50 times a month, with a $0.15 fee for each additional connection after the fiftieth. The second service plan had a $9.95 monthly fee and unlimited connections. Player Accounts Not unlike the original XBAND network, the modem for XBAND 64 can save up to four player accounts per household. Player Profiles Each player has a personal profile page that can be adjusted to his or her personal preferences. He/she can put in a a brief-but-to-the-point description about themselves, select a background, a personal title and a BGM tune for that profile page. It also displays their win-loss stats, as well as their achievements. A player's profile page can also be viewed by other players, and vice-versa. Background stickers can be purchased using X-Creds to further spruce up the player's profile page for looks. New Features With lessons learned from the older 16-bit version of the XBAND service, Catapult Entertainment had put in some new features for XBAND 64. One of the most welcome of these features, is the Disconnection Penalty Loss (DPL for short), in which match-droppers would be penalized with one loss to their stats if they disconnect from the network during a match and re-connect afterwards. On the other hand, the match-dropper's opponent would also be given a win to their stats by default. Another feature is a specially-designed encryption protocol that prevents icon hacking. Speaking of which, in addition to the 50 original icons, several new ones were added. There is also a profanity filter that censors any expletive using random characters. The most prominent of these features; support for multiplayer matches with up to four players on certain games. There is also an anti-cheat mechanism that disables cheat codes during match-ups. Not only that, but players can not only play against opponents locally or nationwide, but also from different regions of the world where the XBAND 64 service is available. X-Creds and X-Cred Cards Another new feature that takes advantage of the modem's phone card slot is the X-Cred Card, which could be purchased anyplace where video games are sold. When inserted into the modem, the card provides a fixed number of X-Creds, which is XBAND 64's in-network currency. This currency can be used pay entry fees into online competitions, purchase new backgrounds and background stickers for their player profile, and download exclusive minigames. X-Cred Cards come in 500 X-Cred ($5.00), 1000 X-Cred ($10.00), and 2000 X-Cred ($20.00) denominations with a retailing price proportionate to each denomination. There are also 10000 X-Cred (valued at $100) cards, which are often given out as prizes from online competitions on XBAND 64, as well as from contests. Achievements System: X-Awards XBAND 64 also boasts a new achievements system that provides "X-Awards" for certain objectives completed on the network, such as number of victories obtained over time, high-placed finishes in online competitions, impressive bouts of skill in certain games (ex: Ultra Combos in KI Gold, discovering shortcuts in San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing, etc.), and anything else in between. Certain achievements can also give out a few extra X-Creds. XBAND 64 Minigames XBAND 64 features a variety of exclusive minigames that can be played offline when you're not playing against other people. While they look simplistic, they are enjoyable in their own special way. A new version of the old secret maze game from the original XBAND network is also included as a free minigame that can be downloaded with no cost. The minigames typically cost between 10 to 25 X-Creds. Also included in the XBAND 64 Starter Kit is the MGS Pak, a memory card for the N64 controller where downloaded minigames can be saved. They also feature their own exclusive achievement awards. Online Competitions and Contests With an entry fee of just 20 X-Creds, players can enter and compete in online competitions that are either nationwide or worldwide, and you never know who they may face. Typically, a competition lasts for three days, and the number of accumulated victories that a player gets also determines that player's overall ranking in the competition. Higher rankings in a competition make for better prizes, some of which are items in the real world that are mailed directly to that person's residence. Contest events do not usually involve any competitive gameplay on a nationwide or worldwide level, but these come in different varieties, such as pop quizzes, making the best shout-out, virtual "scavenger hunts", blurred picture guessing games, and anything else in between. These do not require any entry fees. Parental Settings XBAND 64 has parental settings that can be set to determine what games your children are allowed to play, how much time that may be spent on XBAND, password settings, those kinds of things. Of course, with the introduction of the profanity filter, there is no need to have to set it; it's already set! Thankfully, it can't be deactivated, not even by accident. Prizes There are a wide variety of prizes that are given out on XBAND 64 through its online contests and competitions. Some are items in real life that are mailed over to the residence of the recipient. List *10000 X-Cred Cards *Extreme sports gear (skateboards, BMX bikes, etc.) *Digital voucher for a free minigame *Limited XBAND 64 edition peripherals *Cash prizes *Gift cards *Toys List not complete Section not complete yet List of Supported Games List is not complete Fighting *''Killer Instinct Gold'' *''ClayFighter 63 1/3'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''B.I.O. Freaks'' *''Mace: The Dark Age'' *''Super Robot Spirits'' (Japan only) *''WWF: No Mercy'' *''Rakugakids'' (Europe only) Racing *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Wipeout 64'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing'' *''San Francisco Rush 2049'' *''Rush 2: Extreme Racing USA'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' *''F-Zero X'' *''Beetle Adventure Racing'' *''Micro Machines 64 Turbo'' *''Wave Race 64'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Re-Volt'' *''Cruis'n World'' *''Ridge Racer 64'' *''Excitebike 64'' *''Speed Punks 64'' Shooting *''007 GoldenEye'' *''Perfect Dark'' *''Super B-Daman: Battle Phoenix 64'' (Japan only) *''Duke Nukem 64'' *''Turok 2: Seeds of Evil'' *''Quake'' *''Hexen: Beyond Heretic'' *''Jet Force Gemini'' Action *''Custom Robo V2'' (Japan only) *''Bomberman 64'' *''BattleTanx: Global Assault'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Vigilante 8'' *''Vigilante 8: Second Offense'' Puzzle *''Puyo Puyo SUN 64'' (Japan only) *''Pokemon Puzzle League'' *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' *''Tetris 64'' (Japan only) *''The New Tetris'' *''Bust-a-Move '99'' *''Bust-a-Move 2'' *''Tetrisphere'' Sports *''NFL Blitz 2000'' *''Mario Tennis'' *''1080° Snowboarding'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''NBA Hang Time'' *''NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC'' *''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' *''International Superstar Soccer 64'' *''J-League Eleven Beat 1997'' (Japan only) *''NHL 99'' *''64 Ōzumō'' (Japan only) *''Madden NFL 2000'' *''Major League Baseball feat. Ken Griffey, Jr.'' Other *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (Japan only) *''Pokemon Stadium'' *''Pokemon Stadium 2'' *''Worms Armageddon'' *''Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness'' Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Nintendo 64 Accessories Category:Gaming Services Category:Online services